1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical disc device, a tracking control start method, and a tracking control start program which are desirably applied to an optical disc device corresponding to the Blu-ray Disc (BD) (registered trademark) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, in an optical disc device, by driving an objective lens under the tracking control based on a tracking error signal representing the deviance of an optical beam from the groove center, the optical beam is made to shift to the center of a groove on which recording marks are recorded. Among thus configured optical disc devices, there is an optical disc device in which, in the reproduction and record processing, after shifting the spot to a point near a desired groove, the spot of an optical beam is pulled onto the groove, and then the tracking control is started.
Among optical disc devices corresponding to a compact disc (CD) or a digital versatile disc (DVD) system, there is an optical disc device in which, in the reproduction and record processing, by determining the groove and land on an optical disc using a pull-in signal which utilizes the difference of the reflection factor of the groove and land being the guide groove, the spot is surely pulled in to the groove (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 6-325518).